Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) measurement apparatuses measure nuclear magnetic resonance that occurs in a solid, liquid, or gaseous sample. During the nuclear magnetic resonance measurement, a temperature control gas is used to adjust the temperature of the sample to a predetermined temperature (for example, a high temperature or a low temperature). Specifically, the gas is supplied to a periphery of a sample tube in which a sample is placed, and the temperature of the sample is controlled to a predetermined temperature through heat exchange between the gas and the sample tube.
By varying the temperature of the gas, the temperature of the sample can be adjusted to a desired temperature or a set temperature. Gases used in this manner are referred to as, for example, “sample gas,” “sample temperature varying gas,” “sample temperature control gas,” or “variable temperature (VT) gas.” In the following description, such gases are referred to as “VT gas.”
JP 4-504308 A, JP 2000-81472 A, and JP 2003-177172 A disclose nuclear magnetic resonance measurement apparatuses that measure solid samples. In such a nuclear magnetic resonance measurement apparatus, a rotating mechanism (a spinner) drives a sample tube in which a sample is placed, to rotate while the sample tube is being tilted at a predetermined angle. The rotating mechanisms disclosed in JP 4-504308 A and JP 2003-177172 A include a VT gas supply path, a sample chamber, and a VT gas discharge path. The sample chamber houses a detection coil and a sample portion of the sample tube. A VT gas is introduced into the sample chamber, and the temperature of the sample is controlled based on the temperature of the VT gas. JP 2004-212354 A discloses a nuclear magnetic resonance measurement apparatus that measures a gaseous or liquid sample. In this apparatus, a VT gas is similarly supplied to a periphery of a sample tube in which a sample is placed.